Saving The Devil
by onlyonekamui
Summary: During battle with mobile dolls, two of the team members become trapped beneithe the rubble of a cave in only to be found by Oz....will the others be able to save Shingami and the Silent soilder while trying to keep Quatre alive as well? please R&R!


Here is yet another three chapter I wrote and didn't get the chance to post.....I have these all written out and I never posted them because I didn't have the internet....BUT I DO NOW!...so....Here is one of my favorites.  
Hope you like it! Thanks to all my fans and please remember to R&R! It makes me feel loved.....  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing, but if I ever did you guys would be the first to know!  
  
Saving the Devil-Chapter One  
  
The battle field was lined with mobile dolls, those that had challenged the boys in battle. It was foggy and cold this late fall night and they were ready to call it quits.  
  
"I think my hands are frozen to my controls...." Duo pulled his hands off and removed his gloves, blowing warm air into his hands. He could see his breath all around him as he made contact with the others. "Are we done yet?" Finally, Heero came through with his response.  
  
"Yeah...mission....Hold it!" 01's voice echoed in warning across the radio. He hadn't noticed at first, but soon the fog parted and he could just make out the image of the enemy heading towards them.  
  
"I've picked up five more dolls heading towards us....this isn't over just yet.." Quatre readied himself for the next battle, though he wasn't sure himself if his body could handle another go around.  
  
"This isn't good....my scythe's out of juice...."  
  
"Don't worry, well stay infront and guard...this shouldn't take all of us..." Trowa moved between the battle and Deathscythe. Soon Wufei's voice shared warning to his comrades.  
  
"Everyone be on alert! We're standing over an old sewer station....the ground isn't as stable as before, and there's already enough weight on it to make collapse..." Once more, he powered up Altron.  
  
Without warning, the dolls advanced upon Wing Zero and Heavyarms, both countering the acts. Quatre charged forward slicing the two of the dolls in half, his scythes connecting with the ground. The earth below him began to crack.  
  
The dolls soon noticed Deathscythe staying in the wings and made their move to attack him. Bullets began to rain down upon him.  
  
"If they keep hitting me like this my hulls gonna.....OW! DAMN IT!" An explosion sent Duo straight back against his seat. As the smoke cleared, he realized his cockpit was completely open, making him vunerable to his attackers. Quickly, he began trying to unbuckle himself, but the lock to his safety harness had melted shut.  
  
"Maxwell! Get out of there!!" Heero yelled.  
  
"I'm.....trying!" Reaching up into his hair, he pulled out a small chizzle and hacked at the buckle, braking it. Just then, lasers headed towards him....he wouldn't make it out in time....  
  
Suddenly, Heavyarms appeared infront of him, blocking the attack. Trowa began firing on them, bring the remander of the pack down. The force from the suits connecting, caused the ground to brake apart and shake violently. The gundams were tossed aside like play things. Mass amounts of dust and fog mixed making it impossible to see what was happening. And just as quickly as it started, it was over.  
  
"Sound off!," came Quatre's voice after a moment or so.  
  
"Chang here..."  
  
"Heero here...you okay Quatre?"  
  
04 held his side tightly, blood seeping through his fingers. One of the control boards had come loose, tearing his side wide open. He took a few deep breathes and lieing, responded. "I'm all right...." Not only was he hurt, but a tightness soon formed in his chest.  
  
"Where's Trowa...?!....And Duo!?" He winced as he spoke, starting to unbuckle his harness. The door to Sandrock flew open his small body stumbling to the earth below. Heero and Wufei had also exited their gundams to help in the search, and quickly made their way to Quatre's side. It was then 05 noticed his comrades wounds.  
  
"We need to get you back to the ship....your really hurt," Wufei said as he applied pressure to Quatre's side. "...Heero?  
Any sign of them....?"  
  
But Heero wasn't paying attention...something had caught his eye. Infront of them was one of the largest cave-ins he had ever seen. Swallowing, he finally found his voice.  
  
"Where does this lead...?"  
  
"I told you...an old sewer system...It was closed off years ago for sanitation purposes...."  
  
"They could be anywhere...." Shaking his head he turned to see Wufei having great difficulty keeping Quatre balanced and on his feet. His normally pale tone was white and he shook uncontrolably, eyes glossing over.  
  
"They're hurt.....we need....we need to find them before it's to late..." Tears of pain streamed down his face as he screamed out in agony. And then abruptly it stopped...Quatre had passed out...  
  
"We have to get Quatre back to the ship...."  
  
"What about Trowa and Maxwell?"  
  
"We'll come back for them later....they should be fine...I hope.." Heero took hold of 04's other shoulder and lifted him off the ground.  
With a command from Wing Zero the gundams followed them back to the ship.  
  
Everything around him was blurry and had a tint of red to it, the air was colder and horried. There were no more voices calling out to him in warning, no battle raging outside....just the sound of running water and a constant beeping.  
Trowa once again tried to open his eyes more now. Slowly, he brought his hand to his head. A warm, oozie liquid stuck to his hand....he was bleeding. He rubbed at his forehead, trying to make out his surroundings. Finally, alittle more oriented, he switched to his back up power. Screens flashed on all around, revealing the outside of his cockpit. Nothing but rocks and dirt it seemed, til something caught his eye....Deathscythe without a pilot.  
  
Trowa scrambled to unlock his harness and opened the door to Heavyarms, grabbing his side. Something was broken, but now was not the time to worry about it. Taking a few cleansing breathes, he looked around.  
  
"Duo?" he yelled.  
  
No response....  
  
"MAXWELL! Answer me!"  
  
"....Trowa...?" It was faint, but he could just make out 02's voice. As fast as he could, without hurting himself any further, he made his way to the sewer floor. He began to wander for a few moments that seemed like forever when finally he came upon his comrades body....pinned beneithe the Gundams monterous arm.  
  
His entire lower half was trapped, sweat poured down his face as he looked to see who was coming to his aid. Like always, he flashed one of his cheesy smiles.  
  
"Well....don't you look like hell....heh...Join the party." He kept his smile as he tried to wiggle his way out of his perdicamate only to yell out in pain. Laying back, he gave off one his worried laughs and sighed deeply. "My get up and go got up and shot itself...."  
  
03 got to his knees slowly to inspect the damage. "If I can scoop away the dirt around you, I might be able to just slide you out." Carefully, he pushed away dirt and rubble, finally freeing Duo from his Gundams clutches. The damage to his body, however, would not go away as easily as that dirt had.  
  
Cringing, trying to make him self more comfortable then he was, he made an assesment about the injures to his person. "My right leg is definatly torn up and broken....that explains the nice color it appears to be turning....broken ribs...I remember that feeling....and lots and lots of bruises...."  
  
He was right on, and Trowa knew that time was a factor he was to get treated properly. To bad Trowa wasn't doing any better. As he moved to look back at Duo, his vision tripled causing him to close his eyes to focus.  
  
"I'm sure the others will come soon..."Trowa said shaking his head, "We just have to be patient. I know they'll come..."  
  
"Hey Trow," Duo asked unbuttoning the top if his shirt, "Are you getting hot?"  
  
"Your kidding right?" He could see his own breath floating infront of him as he spoke. "It has to be at least twenty below down here." Glancing over, he noticed the sweat beading down Duo's face. "Your burning up...."  
  
Sighing, Duo glanced to the whole above them. "They come...your right....I'm sure of it..."  
  
"Quatre has a fever, but there doesn't appear to be any sign of an infection." Wufei drapped the wet cloth over his comrades forehead, sitting closely by Heero who typed furiously at his laptop. Just then,  
Howard's crew entered the room.  
  
"Sorry boys, but we couldn't get near the place. Oz troops were everywhere inscpecting the place and pulling suits out."  
  
"Damn it! There going to search under those mobile dolls and find the passage way...they're going to find Duo and Trowa and who knows what will happen...." Wufei slammed a fist down on the coffee table.  
  
"This may work to our advantage. I fthey take Trowa and Duo, we'll find the base in this area and be able to complete our mission all in one shot." Heero looked up over his laptop with his ever shinning confidence.  
  
"It seems like a harsh way to finish off a mission, but at least we know that they might get treated...it isn't like Oz to work with damaged goods. All right, we wasted enough time....get out there and place trackers on their jeeps..."  
  
"I really hope their okay..." Wufei said taking his seat once more on the couch.  
  
"Me too," replied Heero.  
  
"You know....it seems like awhile now....since we fell..." Duo tried shifting but was unsucessful. It was then he noticed that Trowa was drifting in and out of conscienceness. "Come on, stay with it.." He began to poke him in the arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" 03 asked sleepily.  
  
"Keeping you awake. It always worked for me during Sunday mass...I can't remember how many times Sister Helen had to constantly poke me awake...I can hear her now...'DUO!....Lord help you if you get caught snoring again..'"  
  
Trowa smiled. Duo had met some pretty interesting people in his life...not that he hadn't.  
  
"I remember being with the missionary, there was a Sergent that hated being poked. He wouls swat you a good onr if you touched him....said it was rude...which I guess it is...right?" The poking had stopped.  
"Not that I'm saying it doesn't work on me...I'm a lite sleeper to begin with...Duo?" He turned to look at the boy, but his eyes were now shut, his hand by his side.  
  
"Maxwell wake up!" He spun around quickly, which wa a huge mistake. His world began to do circles around him, and soon he found himself next to his friend unable to move.  
  
"That was dumb...." There was no getting up now...  
  
"Hello? Anyone down here?"  
  
Voices?  
  
"I see to suits commander...the pilots must be somewhere near by!" The cold and exhaustion had finally gotten to him....there was no time to hide both of them, even if he could....they would be caught. Slowly,  
his eyes began to close.  
  
"Sir we found something!"  
  
Wufei and Heero sat around the tiny screen of the lap top watching the blip move away from the disaster and to a spot about ten miles away.  
  
"Can we get a visual of the place?"  
  
"Not til the satilite comes around again in an hour. Until then Chang, we need to make a plan of action"  
  
"I'm coming too," came a voice from behind them. It was Quatre, hanging onto the wall for support.  
  
"You can't go as you are...you're still hurt.." Heero put his hand on his shoulder, but the blonde only backed away and continued his protest.  
  
"I have to...you may need me....they'll need all of us...."  
  
"You sure your up for this?" Quatre nodded. "Okay...we have to plan this carefully. Nothing can go wrong...we don't know what damage is done, or if they plan to keep Trowa and Maxwell alive....if they are still alive...."  
  
Quatre swallowed hard...he would know if they had...he shook the thought away. He knew they hadn't.  
  
"Then lets stop wasting more time....Heero work on those plans...Howard, make some tea..."  
  
"On it..."  
  
"Sure thing Wufei...."  
  
'Don't worry you guys,' Quatre thought to himself, 'We're coming for you....'  
  
))'.....Don't forget to R&R! Luff you! 


End file.
